


Keeping Your Dreams

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Outlast AU, Roman is the Pyromaniac, Mama Trager is Trager





	Keeping Your Dreams

His safe room was behind a board furthest room from the hospital ward he patrolled. A tight squeeze for others but not for himself, one then had to FIND him in a wash of piles of bedding or a hole in the ceiling.

His room indeed was the ceiling, his frame lightweight, barely a feather and slept furthest away from anyone who tried stabbing upwards or clawing at him from below.

I find him there often in the cieling, unless more 'Ducklings' as he calls us, a nickname Frank Manarea gave us, those who followed Doctor Trager like a Mother duck and her chicks, rested within the piles of bedding, then he lay with them, all piled together, keeping watch as they dreamed the strange dreamless sleep one gets from sleeping next to Mama Trager.

He didn't understand how he did it, just explained how he'd nest the body in close beside him, he'd touch his forehead or nose to theirs either or, and told us he loves us and we went to sleep, dreamless and safe.

It was just me tonight, often me anyways, I'd creep in and just knowing Mama was above sleeping (a quick check to be sure he was cozy and safe) I'd just doze off easy. But tonight, I needed a warm body, something alive to assure me I wasn't dead as I believed myself to be many times now.

I peek into his ceiling room and whimper out, "Mama?"

A single cloudy grey eye flashes open, his eye meeting my amber and he smiles, I hear it in his voice, "Hey'a Pyro~"

"I need you, Mama…" I whimper more, feeling myself falling deeper into myself.

Mama wastes no time after that, pulls along the blanket Eddie made him and climbs down and into the safe room with me and herds me towards the window, bunching blankets and sheets he'd found through the Asylum and guides me into laying down.

He follows me quickly, pulling the made for him blanket over me and curls his long thin body close, chin resting upon my head, my only ear to his pulse point, not the heart as others got, the pulse point within his neck, a steady drum of blood rushing one way and another, warm, flowing with life giving blood, a living body its purpose to work for.

A soft, hmmm soothes through me as he purrs to me from above, a light rocking proves I still felt, a soft rocking body, mine feeling his and also bedding below and upon me, sensations of life.

I bury the burnt side of my face into his thin bony chest and inhale his scent, like an animal would its mother, smelling her scent, milk or whatnot. Though covered in blood and old wounds from something or other, I smelt the man before he became this holding me now.

Old spice, deodorant, shampoo, spray, MY Mama's scent, a scent I held tightly to like a milk scented mother animal and her baby.

I taste my tears, salty, one sided, no eye to shed the rest. Salty, bitter with disturbed feelings of hate for others, hate for life, and hate especially for myself.

It all comes together, comes back to me that I'm alive, here and now, loved, protected, someone's life and world now and look up slightly, face masked by what little gray hair he had left upon his scarred scalp.

"Welcome back, Buddy~" Mama chirps warmly as he feels my looking and sees for himself I've come back.

He's told me when I'm gone, the fire dims in my single eye, the tears are savage and angry, I shake worse then a leaf in a windstorm, my mind so far away, calling for me would fall upon deaf ears.

I remain silent but nuzzle easier into him, curling outward now not into a tight fetal ball and feel him hug me close, then his nose upon my forehead, a nose and mouth free of the surgical mask that hid his own missing pieces.

The touch is followed by a soothing loving voice as my eye grows heavy and my heart beats gently, "Sleep now, my little Fireball, sleep, I'll be here when you wake-" A kiss to the nose touch upon my forehead and I'm out with his fading, "I love you~"

Waking gives me the result of Mama being there, awake, ever watching, keeping my dreams, scaring away the shadows and ghosts that haunted me into his safe room. His smile hidden now by the mask however, eyepiece in, "Morning, Pyro~"

I smile and stretch out and return, "Morning, Mama~" And beam, getting up, feeling fresh and alive like the day he came back to see me, keeping the promise when I first came to Mount Massive, that he'd be there for me, he'd come back for me!

"What's on the agenda for today, Mama?" I ask as he slowly rises and tucks his bedding away back into the ceiling.

"First, Mama's gotta pee like a racehorse!" And with me laughing beside him, we leave the safe room, a room kept clean and full of warmth be it blankets or the window, or Mama just being there, a room where dreams are kept silent by Mama's ever watching loving gaze.


End file.
